The Undeniable Chemistry that Lies Between
by RevanBodyguard
Summary: Sephiroth x Lightning 50 and/or more Drabble/Sentence Challenge Prompts with the following themes in no matter order they're uploaded and read. Could be relating to events in Song for the Broken or not, completely AU, but surely a crossover between FFVII and FFXIII/FFXIII-2. Rated M for just in case. This pairing would be my main FF OTP if Noctis didn't come into the picture.
1. Blood

**Blood**

The glass test tube in front of him split, his fingers curled as he's pressed further against it as the blade he had been stabbed with dripped with blood. His blood. He grimaced, gritting his teeth and retaining to slipping calm as he spoke quietly. He couldn't turn to face his attacker. "Who are…" He stopped himself immediately, seeing the attacker's likeness reflecting off Jenova's prison and that familiar scent that came with the realization.

He had been stabbed in the back by her.

"Claire…" He spat her name bitterly as though that name doesn't mean anything to him any longer. His face contorted with silent rage that she couldn't see. "How dare you interrupt—!"

"Shut up!" Lightning barked, silencing the man and surprising herself with how much authority and hatred it carried. How dare he still use her name! "Just shut up!" She plunged the broad sword's blade with more force. She half-expected herself to be trembling on how rashly she acted on this, she didn't even need to see her reflection or his face. She stood firm on her wrath; hate etched on her features, no regrets registered to her mind.

Time seemed to stand still and she was frozen stiff in place. He stabbed her and she stabbed him, his blood flowed freely on her hands as she released her former lover and watched him crumple to the ground, hands slid off the glass desperately as to claw for support.


	2. Pain

**Pain**

Droplets of blood flew out of her mouth as she agonized into fits of dry coughs until the fluid came forth. The fits stopped and the red dribbled out of the corners of her mouth.

A moment later, the pain hit her.

It wasn't merely pain, there was heat, extreme heat, as well. She felt as though molten iron had been splashed against her abdomen. Finally, her brain made the connection that she had been stabbed. Her body was quickly becoming numb. She struggled anyway. The Masamune dug itself deeper, twisting viciously, emerging from the other side.

_Not again…_

Her body gave in against her will to remain standing and fight; she fell to her knees before him. He reclaimed the blade, sliding it out of her that was far from gentle. She could feel the blood leaking out of her, but her body couldn't move.

Save her eyes.

As she lay on the ground, her life ebbing away, Lightning saw her murderer, two tiny images of him reflected in her eyes as she watched him glower down at her with cold, inhuman green orbs. He'll be the last thing she sees. That she'll _ever _see.

Upon recognition of the visage of the man he was and has become…

She felt no emotions— not anger, not sadness, not regret. Nothing. The paralysis that had claimed her body had reached her mind. Her eyesight began to fade. The world grew blurry before dissolving into an empty, white fog. The fog crept into the edges of her mind and worked inexorably inward. It swallowed up the last of what remained of Lightning's mind and she fell into darkness.


	3. Waltz

**Waltz**

Lightning wished that she could dance. Saves her from the embarrassment of not knowing.

The glorified esteemed general whisked her out on the ballroom floor before the other attendees of the party, knowing full well of that inability and how she would rather watch him dance with another woman. He placed a firm hand on her waist, he has never touched her there before, and forced her to look at him, meeting his neutral cat-like green eyes.

"You'll trip if you look down your feet the entire time."

She didn't listen, anything to look away from those eyes and the close proximity he created.

She stumbled and tripped on the hem of her dress and staggered forward. Her head hit his solid chest and his strong hands placed on her shoulders righted her straight. Dismissing the error in silence when she knew what he would say.

Taking their proper positions again, his hands protectively held on to her waist and left hand and her right hand clutched to his shoulder, they returned to the waltz without skipping a beat. He discreetly leaned to whisper in Lightning's ear, his words sending shivers down her spine. She momentarily forgotten there were people watching them.

"Dancing is an art, just like wielding a blade and taking the presumed stances. Your hands, your head, and heart are all part of the work. I'm your partner, Farron, so keep your eyes on me and nothing else. Follow my lead."

Sephiroth taught her to question everything, in fact, he welcomes it. If you don't have questions, you'll never find answers.

"Sir, why did you choose me for your partner?" He had many other suitors that have displayed clearly of their interest in the man that he could have invited to one of these balls. In the end though, he asked her to attend it with him. They aren't even a couple, but it's hard to think otherwise by how possessive his attention was on only her.

"To teach you a lesson to take into heart. I can't believe you haven't let it sink in first." Sephiroth mused in subtle amusement, parting a gap between them and easing his dance partner to twirl gracefully under his hands. He brought her close again, following in tempo with the music and at a pace that simple to keep up. "See how much better you are? You didn't look down once."

She nodded, but he wasn't done.

"In battle, you don't focus all your attention on your enemy's feet. You observe his shoulders. Do you remember the lecture on wherever the upper body goes the lower follows? The shoulders are everything in that case. They tell you which direction the person wants to move and you can easily predict their next move or which direction they wish to retreat to. Just like that." On that note and just when the song was at an end, Sephiroth brought Lightning to a low dip, nearly touching the floor, causing her to raise a leg in the air. "And that is my lesson to you, my student."


	4. Hold

**Hold**

Sephiroth carried the young sergeant's unconscious form out of the destruction and wreckage when the building collapsed during her mission. Sergeant Farron was a heroine of the moment. Civilian lives were saved, not a single one was even harmed, watched the scene of the fallen building they were in and the renowned general personally carrying her off in his arms. To them, it could be interpreted that the general and sergeant are a couple or have a very close relationship. None of that matters. Despite saving those lives, the incident compromised her safety as she was the only one hurt.

She was covered in soot and ash that darkened her skin, suffered minor burns, and her Guardian Corps uniform was torn in numerous places. The telltale trickling blood from her strawberry blond bangs slid from her temple indicated that the blow knocked her out. She looks to be asleep or dead, except for the slow rise and fall of her chest, still breathing.

The Legendary SOLDIER reluctantly relinquished the woman from the cradle of his chest to the medics so she can receive medical attention. He followed them in calculated strides, positive that the situation can be taken over by other SOLDIER members while he is by her side. She is his responsibility.

Lightning only needed a couple of stitches and rest. She was going to be fine and going to have to bear with the bandages and the bruises. He released a breath of air that he was oblivious he had been keeping.

"Sir…?" The strawberry blonde murmured softly as her heavy eyelids slid open. Her weary voice prompted the man to look up from the hands he tightened into fists and sit up straighter. She rose to sit up without any difficulty, but stopped herself and gingerly touched her forehead, looking around. "What happened to me…?"

Sephiroth leaned forward and pulled her into a fierce embrace. They were alone in one of the tents, and if someone walked in on them, it wouldn't matter. He harshly berated the woman for being so reckless yet congratulated her efforts and bravery. It confused the sergeant.

But in all the chastising she apprehended, never once had he let her go from his hold.


	5. Fool

**Fool**

She was a fool to believe that things would return to normalcy if he came back to her. The past preserved what events that brought them together. But as he told her, they don't hold any bearings to bring them together. He has no reason to return to her.

He was right that she was nothing more than a broken shell of a woman that was permanently damaged and striving to fill that void with the future. She craved that protection she adapted to despite the strong exterior masked over that insecurity. She had held false slivers of hope high, shattered every moment passed.

Even if he did come back, the crimes he committed are unforgivable. He cannot ever be redeemed to the fame of a hero he once was. He reached the point of no return.

If he leaves, she'll…

_What _could she do that she hasn't tried already?

She was such a fool.


	6. Hide

**Hide**

"If you're awake, could you at least show me your face?"

No response.

"You're hiding something from me," Sephiroth accused coolly, taking a seat beside his lover on their bed. He had just returned from a mission while she slept, he inquired if she was still awake and he knew she was. It was a dead giveaway by her shifting and how tightly she cloaked her form under the blanket. Sunlight had begun to seep through the windows. She usually is out of bed at this time.

"I'm just tired," Lightning replied, clutching the blanket snugly, sounding strained and muffled to show that she is exhausted from the night before. But she always has been a bad actress - she's lying to him. She tensed when she felt him hover above her and lay a hand on her shoulder. "You should sleep, you had a long night."

Sephiroth was quiet and it only appeared that he was considering the offer before his fingers snagged on the sheet separating him from her and extracting it from her grip. "I can see through that lie. What are you hiding?" He inquired with cool curiosity in his emerald orbs meeting the deplorable aqua colored ones.

At first, Sephiroth had thought that Lightning was just a modest woman and she was still embarrassed that he saw her body without her uniform. But this is only the second time that they spent the night together. It did strike him as suspicious of her hesitation. Now that he thought about it, she left before he woke up and returned fully dressed. It was dark and they only relied on touch that time, she insisted against turning the lights on and he didn't think much on it. Instead of raising her arms to cover her breasts or crossing her legs, she wore a dejected expression and tore her eyes away from his. She was ashamed for the scars that blemished her smooth fair skin, the ones that have faded over the years and others that haven't fully healed. Fortunately, neither of them appeared recent or there would be hell to pay and more to answer for.

He crossed his arms and the two were silent until she dared to sneak a glance at the man. She flinched when he traced over the first scar on her hip with a leather gloved finger. He won't ask her where they came from but he suspected that they came from her time before she became a sergeant, before he met her.

"How foolish of you to think these change my feelings about you…" He savored the delicious sighs elicited from those cherry lips as he glided his mouth ever so gently over those marks wordlessly. Music to his ears.

_You are mine. _

She shouldn't have anything to hide, even the scars because if it were one thing, he was attracted and infatuated to her for many reasons beyond her looks. She was beautiful to him inside and out.

_Rest assured that your worries would be put to rest._

There's nothing to hide and if they were hidden, Sephiroth would find them out eventually and inspect them to light.


	7. Name

**Name**

Formalities aren't necessary. Not when they're together.

Or at least that was the case.

A title is only a distinguished appellation.

_SOLDIER 1__st__ Class. Etro's Chosen Champion._

A rank is merely a class.

_General. Sergeant._

A role is a place assumed for you by society.

_Teacher. Student. _

She hated at how quickly he switched over to her surname over her first.

To him, a name is a name, it does not matter. A name constitutes distinctive designation, but it is the actions and choices you make that define your identity to who you are as an individual.

_Friends._

_Lovers._

_Enemies._

"Claire…"

That is the name that he uses the most when other offices granted fail. What are they now to each other?


	8. Cool

**AN: Ahem, I've never made an Author's Note in these drabbles yet but maybe I should in case to explain anything or to clarify what AU stance I'm taking or just leave it up to you readers. What do you think? Explain or leave it solely up to you? I know what's going on x) So far, I didn't need to explain as they're possible "Song for the Broken" events or leading up to but eventually, I'm going to upload... other stuff about Sephight, such as SOLDIER 3rd Class Lightning Farron (if it sounds lame, sorry, that never happened in SftB) lol I'm uploading the drabbles I've written way before I got surgery on my hand on July 30th and I got the bandages/stitches removed Thursday so I'm still feeling tender and sore so that kind of hinders the way I type now but uploading as I go as these are relatively short. ^^ Haven't forgotten about "Blind to the Truth" and "Tolerable Coexistence" needs to go back in the process of a WIP rewrite. Decided that TC doesn't need to be put up for adoption or abandoned after all. So, hmm... Keep the reviews coming, I know this isn't exactly a pairing everyone is crazy about but I appreciate those that reviewed, followed, favorited, ect. I answer pretty quickly to reviews! :D**

* * *

**Cool**

"Amazing! Sephiroth is so cool!"

"Watching him train is really exhilarating!"

"I can't breathe! I can't breathe! I can't breathe!"

General Sephiroth, the hero of the Wutai war, the best of SOLDIER, and a figure respected and revered by all, was out in the training yard of one of Shinra's many military facilities, training and honing his skills.

Perhaps at the time she thought it would be beneficial of her to monitor her teacher's strategy. He would be the one responsible for paving her way to officer rank. It was announced that he would be her mentor and commanding superior and she has only heard the war stories of him. It does sound remarkable of someone four years her senior was able to achieve those feats and a reputation wherever he went. She honestly hasn't been able to speak to the man yet and their first indirect encounter was the cumbersome eye contact exchanged when he gave a speech upon the new recruits' arrival into the academy.

She also heard that there would be club members of Silver Elite, Red Leather/Study Group, and Keepers of Honor who would notoriously ogle SOLDIER 1st Class representatives. Who could resist stalking young, attractive men with the status of five star generals? (Lightning's sarcasm here) These three teenage girls knitting their hands together or fanning themselves deliriously must exclusively belong to Silver Elite. If she already didn't guess from the chants they made for the general and the shirts they wear proudly of his image.

She scoffed, and turned the other way to attend to more pressing duties. She didn't want to be in any way associated with Sephiroth's fan club or fan girls, even if the general's fighting style was impressive.

The next day, she was instantly drawn to the next sparring match between Sephiroth, Angeal Hewley, and Genesis Rhapsados. All three all belonging to SOLDIER 1st Class and attain the rank general to their names. She watched from the one way view window along with the club members that didn't take notice of her, unable to look away this time.

The duel ended with Sephiroth being the victor, making Genesis begrudgingly displeased and fuming and Angeal showing an example of great sportsmanship, but a word of warning of not to be used to it next time.

As damn cocky and arrogant that was clear in Sephiroth's stance and manner, she would have to admit that was cool.


	9. Plan

**AN: Going to admit this is where it feels "off" for me to write as I used FFVII: Crisis Core's cutscenes... XD Not so much Sephight in this one but oh well. If it's horrible, well, I'll do better next time. Played around with 'What if Lightning was chosen to...' and I like her better as a sergeant or in SftB's events, Mako infused Lightning because she was crippled permanently and perhaps she had been considered as SOLDIER material but was rejected. For a number of various reasons you can guess... XD**

* * *

**Plan**

Light footsteps treaded upon her approach into the room. His eyes turned to sound, she hasn't looked at him yet so he calmly regarded her presence before shifting his eyes to the files he was reading.

How long has it been since they have seen each other? Weeks? Months even?

He was her mentor upon her arrival at a priority request and an impressive resume to her belt that was too tempting to refuse. He had other selected recruits entrusted to him as well, but she exceedingly passed his expectations and progressed further in a shorter amount of time. It had been a pleasure to train her, though there wasn't much to teach that she doesn't know. She should've attained the rank officer a long time ago; she had been long overdue for a promotion.

She surpassed her training regime and soon was given missions that were either going solo or within a group, beyond those simulated ones in the training rooms. He heard much of her results ending in success, but wasn't in contact with her until recently. He contacted her via cell phone and exchanged a short pleasantry before informing her that she is needed in the SOLDIER department room. He sensed the hesitation in her voice and surely had many questions concerning him and the room, but she dismissed them, confirming she's on the way.

"I don't believe we've met, I'm Lazard Deusericus." The Shinra union executive introduced himself behind his desk upon the sergeant's approach. "We've been expecting you." He announced, gesturing to Shinra's finest SOLDIER leaning against a wall inconspicuously with his head bowed low.

"What is this about? I've never been in this office in all the time I've been in this academy." The young sergeant asked, her eyes looking around the pristine setting and already mentally comparing the departments she has seen in the Academy for the Advanced Training In the Defense of Cocoon.

"You're about to find out." Lazard waves a hand, a kind smile on his lips. "Congratulations, as of this moment, you're no longer a sergeant, Claire Farron. You've been requested to join SOLDIER as a 3rd Class member."

"What?" The newly declared SOLDIER 3rd Class member was appalled, her shoulders slumped slightly from the rigid posture she was accustomed to as she took a few steps backwards from the desk. That reaction was expected from her. "I have no say in this? I don't understand."

"Your confusion is natural," Lazard brought his hands together, observing the woman's demeanor carefully. "Too much have been occurring too fast, but you're a potential case due to your progress to the present. It's safe to say this is far from a punishment, it's a privilege. A woman has never joined those ranks before."

SOLDIER is the elite fighting force of Shinra Electric Power Company. They are advanced super-soldiers with superhuman strength, speed, and agility. Much stronger than the Shinra Peacekeeping Troops and the Turks, Shinra uses them for special missions that require the greatest use of strength. SOLDIER members are divided in three classes: 1st Class, 2nd Class, and 3rd Class. 1st Class SOLDIERs are responsible for the most important (and usually most dangerous) missions, 2nd and 3rd Classes mostly assist Shinra Troops or 1st Class SOLDIERs or are in charge of less important missions. New units are recruited as 3rd Class and the best of them are later promoted to 2nd Class, and only distinguished 2nd Class SOLDIERs reach 1st Class.

Claire Farron hasn't been exposed to any of the Mako energy yet. This is the first time that Sephiroth has heard the initial announcement of her promotion. Shinra has been getting more crafty and creative in gaining more potential members. She has no choice but to accept the position. Not just any typical grunt is given the honor of joining the rank, they aren't trained to be SOLDIER material, they are made.

She turned around, her eyes on Sephiroth, already suspecting him. "Did you do this?"

"Don't be so swift to accuse me, Farron. I had no hand in this." The SOLDIER 1st Class looked up from the files to confirm his passive involvement. "You passed one of their tests and you've been promoted, this should come off as an honor to you."

"Ms. Farron, I'm afraid we will discuss your rank at another time. For now, I'm going to ask for your assistance." The strawberry blonde turned back to Lazard at attention.

"Are you pushing an assignment on me? Is that why you're here?" Though her voice was neutral, Sephiroth could sense her agitation was directed towards him and she wasn't facing him this time.

He crossed his arms over his chest. She's gotten more perceptive since the last time he's seen her. "My apologies."

"I see." She balled her fists tightly before releasing them.

"The Shinra Company has decided that we should move to eliminate the rebel dissidents and whoever they have in alliance with them. They seem to have banded together with the I'Cie that escaped the Purge trains. The leader is someone that you're familiar with. Lieutenant Amodar."

"Then you want me to do it?"

"No. The Shinra Army will do it."

"What about me?" She answered a little too hastily than her controlled manner allowed.

"They don't trust you."

Sephiroth treaded past the strawberry blonde's form, coolly adding, "They believe your emotions will hamper your judgment."

"He was just my superior back in my Guardian Corps days…" She opened her mouth to say more but against her judgment, shut it, glancing down at her feet as she tightened her fists again. Mulling over what was on her mind and the regret of hesitation of her mistake. After all this time, she was still an open book. That trait of hers would hold her back. He taught her better than that.

"That's why I'm going too. You are to assist me once again, SOLDIER 3rd Class Farron." His order took her by surprise by how she jerked her head up and stared into his eyes with an unreadable expression on her face.

Sephiroth and Lightning had separated for the time being, deciding that by splitting up they could cover more ground and could easily contact each other when something urgent arises. He called her first and she answered on the first ring on her wireless device.

"Once Eden is cleared, come to the Mako Reactor 5." He spoke abruptly into the speaker, not letting a single word of his command interrupt in his swift strides.

"You found something out?" She had been breathing hard as though she has encountered more resistance than he had, but held back her breath in anticipation.

"The leader has been sighted. There are unarmed civilians in the area that could be linked to him."

"So this is search and destroy?" Her tone came out harsh and disgusted. They have been ordered to eliminate all associated with the rebels and that doesn't exempt civilians. As a 3rd Class member, she wasn't permitted to disobey orders, much less alter what she's been instructed. Only 1st Class members are permitted such liberties as long as they can handle the consequences that come with that.

"The army is mobilizing but there's still time. You and I will find them before they do and—"

"AND THEN WHAT?!" She yelled into the phone, causing Sephiroth to wince inwardly and pull away from the cell phone for a minute. He halted in his footsteps completely. His mouth was back to the receiver and she was waiting for him to continue. He had expected her to shout more but she is letting her emotions get the best of her.

"Fail to eliminate them."

A pause and sucked in breath. "Are you serious?"

He let out a low chuckle. "Dead serious." Did he just detect relief in her voice? "Is that clear?"

"Caught my breath, sir. I'm on my way."

That was interesting. She doesn't sound like she's upset with him anymore.


	10. Encounter

**AN: Pretty self-explanatory on what's going on in this one, right? And yes, I did go there and I usually don't... XD More weird prompts to be uploaded soon! This was set before Snow even came into the picture, heh. ^^; I guess I can leave it up to you on who/what killed who, why _he _saved her, ect. Unless you want to know all that from me. Just know that Sephiroth didn't kill Lightning (he gave her life but I guess the process would have killed her but she was dying anyway...) XD  
**

* * *

**Encounter**

"How is it?"

_How is what? Who are you?_

"How does it feel to fight for hatred? It's like mud, isn't it?" A deep, smooth voice calmly answered, echoing to her thoughts with a cold edge to his tone. The voice belonged to a male but the shadows concealed his visage for her to observe his features. Was he death? He was right before her, he wasn't in her head. She was trying to stay focused on the source of the voice that she nearly missed the rest. "A bottomless darkness where the more you struggle, the more you get pulled in."

Hatred… Yes, she remembered now. Her words, the gunshots, the sound of a blade slicing through meat, the footsteps… Flashes of her life appearing before her eyes. She was dying. She had thought that dying would be far more painful than this, but it wasn't.

Weeks ago, there was a serial killer who targeted young girls that had Bodhum's PRISCOM and Guardian Corps all in a buzz and outraged disbelief of the public on why they haven't captured the criminal. Lightning had to work past late shifts but always advised her younger sister, Serah to always be accompanied by friends at night and to lock up the house before and after she leaves.

Lightning was able to return to the Farron household early one night but her sister wasn't present nor left a voice mail. The elder Farron was concern and called the authorities but since Serah was at the age of consent, they couldn't post the Missing Persons alert until forty-eight hours as it's possible that the younger girl had turned off her phone and could be out with friends. Lightning knew that wasn't possible.

They found the body the next day lying face down in the sewers. She was repeatedly stabbed over a hundred times and her clothes were torn and tattered, there had been a struggle. How was anyone supposed to know that Serah would be the next target? Lightning blamed herself for not protecting her sister, for not taking more precautions in ensuring her safety, for blindly ignoring that she fit the descriptions of victims... For everything!

_"Serah, no... Not my Serah!"_

She threw up upon witnessing the body, cried, screamed, beat her fists until they bled... Everything... She went through the five stages of grief in an emotional rollercoaster that never seemed to end (skipping the final stage obviously). Denial, anger, bargaining, depression tormented her constantly, fueling her anguish and hunger for justice. Strong walls of emotions were thrown up that isolated her from the outside world, orchestrated and kept tumbling out all at once.

She was all the family that Lightning had left in this world.

They took her off the case because of personal attachments and she left the force to track down the killer herself. She was so close too...

Until he killed her.

"There is time left. I offer you salvation so you don't needlessly die." The man's voice droned on, even with a subtle hint of pity. She hated being pitied on. "Live so you can kill your sister's murderer or die here. What do you want to do?"

_I don't even know his name and he wanted to help me… Why? How does he know about that? _

Time was running out, she could feel it. With the last reserves of strength she had left, her arm rose from the bloody puddle she was lying on and her hand wavered reaching up. Her mouth quivered as she tried to speak, to say, "Help me avenge Serah's death, I can't die yet," but blood made her throat gurgle and trickle past her lips. Her arm dropped and with inhuman speed, the man stepped forward to clasp her hand in his before it fell. He was beautiful, almost like an angel with the moonlight illuminating on his long silvery hair and his emerald eyes regarded her coolly, studying the bloodied mess before him. She could have sworn she saw a lone black wing had emerged from his right shoulder but that could have been a trick to the eyes.

"It always has been your choice, girl." He said, smirking after Lightning chose to live and for him to save her. She blinked and smiled sadly, her aqua colored eyes watching him. He leaned down to hover above her lips before parting his over the exposed flesh of her throat. He stopped. "This is the part where you close your eyes."

She willingly closed her eyes and surrendered completely to this mysterious stranger, grunting softly when what felt like needles piercing her neck all at once along with an animal-like growl that followed and metallic fluid flowing into her mouth coaxed to swallow when he pressed his lips against hers.


	11. Crystal

**AN: One of my favorite drabbles to write up, playing with a, hmm... completely AU plot written in the middle ages set, if that makes sense. Sorry if it is OOC for Sephiroth and Lightning. I can explain: Sephiroth is a hard character to write for and I'm confident of writing his Good Guy side over his Evil. I know that right now it seems too much of Light's POV but I try to level it out and switching back and forth, yay, for Seph's POV! Hope you like this one.  
**

* * *

**Crystal**

_So… We meet again, Claire…_

_"I'm sorry…"_

_Why are you?_

_"I'm so sorry."_

_Why are you apologizing? Shouldn't I be the one saying that?_

There was a woman that wanted no involvement with him.

She was to be his bride due to an arranged marriage which was against both of their wills. She rather not be bounded to the title of wife and be forced to be with a man she doesn't love. He had no interest in being married entirely, marriage was not a necessity to him.

Her name was Claire Farron and she was his wife.

Claire despised the arrangement but not nearly as much as she did for General Sephiroth, the revered hero of the Wutai war. She felt that his malevolent tendencies on the battlefield were unjust were crueler than anything she have witnessed. Through and through every barrier that barred the two of them to find connection, Sephiroth began showing compassion towards his enemies and to his wife.

Before they realized it, they were falling in love and recuperating their feelings. Everything was almost perfect with the terms of the relationship and the war coming to an end. By that point they could plan out for the future, even start a family together. It would be finally over.

Until he discovered the brand.

_Where and when did she get it?_

She had been hiding it from him of course. Maybe it was to keep pushing it farther and farther out of her mind so that she never had to mention it or to deal with it herself when it comes to that point.

Without his knowledge.

It didn't matter. None of it did. She selfishly kept it from him and he was concerned for what would happen to her. The fate of an I'Cie equates as a death sentence. He was her husband and it was his right to be privy to her well-being.

"It's nothing!" Claire argued, rushing to cover up the evidence by zipping up her turtleneck sweater.

"It's not _nothing_!" Sephiroth barked menacingly, reaching over to grab her wrists and pressed her against the wall behind her so she wouldn't dare escape him. He glanced at the half way zipped up sweater top in haste. Dead in the center of her ample breasts is that wretched dark brand. "Need I remind you what happens when a person is branded?" He snarled and his grip tightened around her wrists. She winced and recoiled, more from his tone than the force he applied. "They become monsters…"

_Don't you think she already knows that?_

No. He wasn't upset for her for keeping the brand a secret. It's understandable. The damage was already done. He loosened his hold, but leaned against the wall for support, resting his hands to both sides of her. They stood like this for a while, his head leaned over her shoulder, his long silvery hair created a curtain over them. He only proved by surrendering to his emotions that the real monster here is him. Again.

"What can I do?" He murmured softly, not meeting his young wife's eyes, intoxicated by her scent and overwhelming presence. His fists clutched tighter as his voice echoed to her ears. "What could I do for you?" _What has she done to deserve this? _

"Sephiroth…" Claire mournfully touched her brand, perplexed by this side she has never seen in her husband. This hideous blemish was like a tattoo etched on her skin and she had tried with no avail scrubbed hard to remove it. Until it was fiercely raw and bled, telling her that it was useless. She decided against her will to touch, to embrace the man that gave in to his anger and now crumbling to pieces before her but much too proud to openly admit it.

His green eyes finally turned to her, the sorrow in those wintery orbs. There is only one option to fix this. Her Focus. It was fruitless to stand around conflicted on the degree of her trust on him. The longer they stood around the sooner she would be transformed into a Cie'th. He parted from her, not trusting himself to lay his hands on her again. "We have no choice but to move forward. We still have plenty of time. Your Focus. What is it?"

Claire shook her head, her aqua colored eyes already indicating the truth. "I was only given bits and flashes. Nothing concrete."

Sephiroth whipped around, his back coldly rejecting her. "Then I will find and complete your Focus. I will save you, Claire."

"It's not yours to complete! This is my burden alone!"

"You are a fool if you believe inaction would change your fate. Unlike you, I'm going to act to prevent it."

"Sephiroth." She muttered quietly, reasons she's attempting to come up with evident on her features. She's stubborn and strong willed, traits of hers that can be either admirable or incredibly irking to no end like a double-edged sword.

He turned to face her and reached out to run a gloved hand through her long strawberry blond hair with a rare softness in his eyes. A familiar act that both are accustomed to for when they're alone like this. Claire had joked on occasion how he is obsessed with her hair or when he doesn't know what to do, he absentmindedly twirls his long fingers in her stray locks. She sucked in her breath and her eyes met his. For an intense, drawn out pause, the two only stared at one another as the situation encasing them in its hold. Then she broke the spell placed before them and stepped forward to wrap her arms around his form. His rigidity was a brief response before returning the embrace as though he were shielding her from the entire world crashing down on his shoulders.

* * *

The next morning was when Sephiroth decided to head off on a trek all on his own. The story of the sudden departure as gossiped by the servants of the castle was that it was a personal visit to one of the towns in the area. Seemed like a trustworthy reason as the general would often make journeys himself to obtain certain lore or to make an appearance to the public. Only Claire knew the truth. He was off to complete her Focus and as a precaution of her safety, abandoned her alone and guarded.

It was her Focus in the first place, not his but he was so thickheaded and determined to accomplish an impossible objective. She was capable of solitary holding her own in combat. Claire couldn't even face him minutes before he left, she instead watched him from afar, memorizing every detail of his visage to last for the days without him. The breeze drifting lazily through his silver hair and clothes, his virile hands restraining on the reins of a chocobo, the way his lips moved as he spoke, his trained posture…

She couldn't bear with his leaving and lied to the maids that she was feeling under the weather. He was fixated on what goal he set himself to do but also was waiting for his wife to bid him farewell. She could tell, but of course he's never one to openly admit such a fact. He wouldn't go back inside to search for her nor commit public display of affection to reveal his weaknesses to bystanders.

After some time of preparation for his trip, Sephiroth glanced up at one of the windows of their home and his piercing eyes locked on the window Claire was standing in behind of. The woman blinked twice, hoping to turn the general's attention away from her, suddenly forgetting to breathe. Was he upset that she didn't confront him before he left? Could he see her or has realized she was watching him? She pressed her palm against the glass and spread her fingers wide, staring down intently.

He smirked. Not one of malice and malevolence like in the past.

It was of fondness… Of confidence…

Then, as if he had never looked her way, Sephiroth broke eye contact and rode off to the horizon, his dark coat billowing behind him. Oxygen slowly returned to Claire's lungs as she gawked at the spot where the general had vanished._ Gone, just like that. How much have I really hurt you? _

* * *

Something was wrong. It doesn't take long for the severity of the atmosphere to sink in. So much for the moment to absorb in temporary victories and yearning to finally be home.

"My wife, where is she?" He demanded smoothly, his voice being just loud enough to resonate across the room and the halls. It made the timid maids flinch and the servants visibly tremble in fear, but they stringently stood up straighter to cover that and kept their heads bowed respectfully. One of the servants gulped and his mouth quivered to answer the general.

"Milord, it's regrettable to say that Lady Claire is no longer with us."

_She died while I was away for a damn month? _

A painful silence rolled across and the unfortunate servant fidgeted in place with the general's eyes bored cruelly down at him. He shook his head, grasping to threads of courage before him. "She… She was gone two weeks after you left, sir. One day she just disappeared and never returned. We searched but—"

"Stop talking." The general's voice dripped with acid at the blinking servant meekly staring at the raised blade at his throat, the point of the weapon was pressed against the flesh of his throat yet didn't drew any blood. The others employed in the general's service dared not to breathe, terrified that the old Sephiroth, the vengeful and ruthless general has resurfaced. Not that this other side made a greater difference but it was an improvement than in the past. His wife tamed most of his old ways but now that she's not here… He could go insane in madness and extract punishment on those unfortunate to receive it.

But then he returned Masamune back in its scabbard and walked away leaving his indentured servants astonished at the unexpected action.

She fled from him of her own free will and was gone forever.

* * *

The crystal appeared to contain a nude yet angelic woman sitting upon a pristine limestone throne raised at an elevated height by crystal seracs from the ground below. The woman emanated a luminous golden glow from within and from her position had a gunblade rested upon crossed slender legs, her head turned delicately to her right shoulder and wore a pensive, morose expression.

It unmistakably was Claire.

_I found you._

She was the one thing he cherished the most, he realized, now taken away from him.

She completed her Focus somehow. She had to if she was crystallized in a place like this. She will be granted eternal life as the legend goes when she awakes from her prison.

If she ever wakes up. If he was still alive when she does.

As he approached the crystallized form of his wife and reached out to stroke her hardened cheek, one question processed his mind as he lamented his sorrow:

_What was her Focus? _


	12. Swaying

**Sway(ing)**

Women's hips…

_Lightning's_ swaying hips…

They were captivating, but at the same time he found them so perplexing in this situation. The sergeant is a woman, he hasn't dismissed the fact of that, but… he felt as though he's noticing them for the first time. She was his student, but also a woman.

She can't be doing this on purpose…

No, every time he found himself staring there, he banished those thoughts as quickly as it came. Still, his eyes absentmindedly linger on her behind as she walked…

The longer he stared, the more he realized how toned her long legs were…


	13. Torn

**Torn**

Lightning had been inflicted during a battle simulation after the procedure of Mako injections required in her initiation into SOLDIER. The simulation in the training room was a mock observation to see what effects took in to bolster her abilities and to test out the limitations of her new superhuman strength. Upon the announcement of her promotion, she was given the standard light blue uniform composing of a sleeveless turtleneck sweater, but with a miniskirt with leather accents to it, as well as a SOLDER's rapier (against her complaints to allow her to keep her gunblade). She isn't high enough in rank to be permitted to accessorize what she pleased yet.

She is the first woman to be admitted into the elite force and holds the rank 3rd Class.

Her opponent had been her mentor of course. He wanted to witness her skills firsthand and they were long overdue for a practice duel. She welcomed the opportunity with a smile and a determined shine to the already luminous glow in the emerald flecks in blue hues of her eyes enhanced by the Mako. They saluted as it was tradition in the training rooms before commencing the duel.

"Give me all you got, Sephiroth," the 3rd Class SOLDIER beckoned, twirling the light blade before getting into her attentive stance. "For old time's sake."

"Best to keep that attitude in check, Farron," The Legendary SOLDIER goaded, raising Masamune two-handed over his left shoulder with the blade curving downward. Just because she's in SOLDIER doesn't give excuse for the lack of respect, but it's diverting to see this side of her. "I'm out of your league."

She kept up with him, no signs of fatigue even it has been a day prior of her operation and had little time to recover. She has been embellished far more than her former self but then again, that could be since the time apart from each other.

Lightning raised her blade with both hands to block when Sephiroth sliced the air with his katana in a downward arc, the soles of her boots sliding beneath the force and teeth gritting. Never of them saw that the blade's material was cracked and it was too late when they did, it split off and the tip dug itself deeply into her armored padded left shoulder. She cried out in bewilderment rather than agony and collapsed to her knees, relinquishing the now worthless blade and clutching her bloody wound. The general halted immediately, standing upright as the woman hissed and didn't loiter when she seized the sharp fragment and yanked it out.

Before the SOLDIER 1st Class could inquiry her condition, medics burst into the room but she told them off.

"Ma'am, we must check that wound! It could get infected if we don't treat it now."

"I'm fine," Lightning applied more pressure to the wound causing the blood to steadily ooze through her fingers, her aqua colored eyes defiant. "It's only a scrape."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Farron." The general coldly spoke up, having everyone's eyes on him. "You're being offered to be treated. It would be unwise to turn them down even if it were just a 'scrape'. It would merely be your own fault if something were to happen to that shoulder."

After a moment of registering it over to her brain, she stiffened and relaxed. His student sighed in defeat and nodded to the medics to get it over with. They cut through the fabric and stripped the shoulder pad off to treat the wound. Sephiroth turned to leave the room and paused.

"You've fought well, Farron." He sensed her wincing before raising her head to stare at his back. "Consider this a stalemate for now until you're better." He walked out of the room without saying another word, granting privacy. He knew that she resigned with a weary smile at him.

That incident was only merely a couple days ago.

Lightning began to use her left hand and carried the façade of a soldier that wasn't afflicted by her injuries at all. She fainted while on the way to one of the training rooms, possibly to what appears as exhaustion until the series of unpredictable fevers started. They were threateningly nearing to unsafe temperatures that no normal human being could survive under. It appalled the doctors on how she kept fighting them at bay, but took into account that she is a SOLDIER member.

Her flaring red cheeks, waxy-like complexion, labored breathing, and sweat profusely drenching her face was evidence of how much the woman was truly suffering. Except for the swelling indicating infection, the wound was superficial but for some reason, Lightning wasn't healing. Sephiroth felt that he had to see why and check on her. Perhaps he held responsibility for what happened to her.

The man who treated her was Professor Estheim.

"Professor Estheim, how is Claire Farron?"

"The problem was that the Mako energy that seeped through the wound. It's spreading and crippling her cells rapidly."

Sephiroth released a gust of contained air, uncertain how to respond to that.

"Is it treatable?" A Shinra infantryman spoke up, walking towards the professor and the general. He appeared to be in his late teens with sky blue eyes and spiky blond hair. Sephiroth has seen this blonde around Farron at several occasions, they must be close.

"First, she'll need a transfusion."

Sephiroth took a step forward and opened his mouth to volunteer, but the Shinra teen stood straighter saying it, "I'll do it. I said I would when I first heard about Claire."

"You aren't viable." The professor said that to a crestfallen Sephiroth before turning on his heel to enter the room with the volunteer behind him.

What made the boy's blood so special? He was merely a grunt, not a SOLDIER member.

His head bowed in defeat, the SOLDIER 1st Class doesn't show any emotions but his eyes were a dead giveaway.

_Why couldn't I be the donor? _


	14. Tears

**AN: Just going to come out and say it now that I don't now how to write two characters kissing. AT ALL. Didn't realize that until I wrote this. Sorry if it's lousy. I promise better written out drabbles in the future. XD  
**

* * *

**Tears**

"Tell me why you're wasting tears on someone like me," the general implored gently as his thumb caressed every fallen tear that rolled down her cheeks. He lifted her chin cupped in his hand. Her aqua colored eyes were brimmed with water and shined like the sparkling oceans. She was crying in silence for him, smiling softly in her somber countenance.

Her fingers tentatively grazed over the bandage covering the bloody stripes where the claws raked his cheek and lowered them to his jaw. Some of the tear drops have fell on his face. Mortification heated her face. Not the kind of expression that he ever had the opportunity to see on this solitary strong-willed soldier. She was displaying her emotions out to him, she never had before so why was she now? Does she trust him or feel guilt? He was making her vulnerable to him.

_How unlike you, Claire…_

He brought his lips to hers in a kiss that was as light as a whisper before confidently settling on deepening the intimate contact when she didn't fight him off. The kiss was tender yet passionate, never demanding more than this touch. He ran the tip of his tongue across her bottom lip which parted way for her to reciprocate more access to him entirely.


	15. Predestined

**AN: One of my favorite drabbles I've been saving for this special day! Today is my birthday. XD Well... You can read on as I only write my Author's Notes up here only. Can you guess who the man is? I try to make it ambiguous and obvious without throwing it in your face XD I've been debating with myself to give Zack a minor role in here but when I did, it didn't mesh well with the flow in the end. Sorry. :( Gonna have more characters in here in the other drabbles though!  
**

**Story here is if it didn't make sense at all is that Sephiroth and Lightning are separated by something greater that divides them: Time. They could have met back in FFVII time before Sephiroth turned evil or FFXII time or maybe they have met in another world. They kept to themselves about being attracted to each other, Light never considered Seph as a love interest, but has opened up to him, wasn't easy though lol They accepted that they couldn't see each other again or they were torn apart and they would never meet again. Blah, blah, blah, I'm done rambling.  
**

* * *

**Predestined**

She found herself staring at the arrival of a stranger that entered the coffee shop. He wore a business suit and appeared to be in his mid-twenties, shaking off his umbrella as he entered the door. He was handsome, sure, and she doesn't normally ogle at other men like some lovesick school girl, but it's hard to deny the instant attraction hooking her in like a magnet.

The awkwardness of the situation gripped her back to reality, he didn't seem to take any notice of her gawking. _Thank Etro…_ She turned away to go find a table, clutching her coffee cup in her hands. The man was shrugging out of the trench coat he was wearing after he ordered from the barista at the counter.

_How could I blank out like that? For a moment… Just a moment, he looked like… But no, that's stupid. Several run-ins with the guy and you're starting to see his face everywhere._

Claire chastised herself for being dazed like a deer in the headlights and inhaled the heavenly comforting aroma of her favorite hot beverage to aid in dismissing those thoughts. They didn't help. Something about the man refused to leave her mind and something about him sets off the mental switch in her head. Even though the man had cropped styled black hair and his eye color was a dark of blue…

_He looks an awful lot like… Sephiroth._

No. That's absurd. He was in his own time line and so was she and it wasn't like the two were lovers to begin with. But why…

Her thoughts halted when her proverbial vision sensed that he was looking back at her from his book. She blankly stared back before tearing her eyes away, sipping coffee. His attention returned back to his book noncommittally, his long bangs framing his features as he tilted his head.

She was almost thankful for the crash of thunder and the instant downpour of rain pounding hard on the shop to fill the silence. But she didn't bring an umbrella and the clothes she wore, a brown turtleneck sweater, skinny jeans, and a scarf, would surely be drenched the second she stepped outside. She sighed and leaned into her palm at the rain. It wasn't like that when she first entered the shop and didn't expect it would get that bad. "There's no way that I could make it to the bus dry… I could wait it out…" The rain looked it like wasn't going to lift up any time soon so that left her with little choice but to remain indoors.

"…I could make it to the bus stop in time if I leave now." The man spoke into his cell phone and began to reclaim his belongings.

She didn't hear him approach her table. "Miss?" She turned to face him. "I'm on the way to the bus stop myself," he placed a hand on his chest. "I wouldn't mind sharing my umbrella."

She jabbed a finger in his direction in suspicion. If that was a pickup line, he would have to try harder than that. He would not be the first that tried a move like that on her. "You're not trying to hit on me, are you?"

"Don't flatter yourself." The man crossed his arms over his chest with unimpressed expression. He sighed outwardly, demonstrating an attached professional mannerism. "I received a call from an associate that wished to changed locations for our meeting just now. I was merely being polite."

After a brief mental deliberation, Claire decided since they would be going the same way, there wouldn't be any harm. As polite as he is to open the door for a woman and stay true to his word, there is nothing prominent for her to trust him. He was just a stranger to her as she is to him. She, however, didn't account for the stifling awkwardness in the atmosphere as she walked beside the tall man in silence with a large umbrella over their heads. She glanced downward at her leather boots' heels click in sync to his dress shoes on wet pavement, causing huge ripples, and listened to the rain drops beat rhythmically on the umbrella's material. He sure wasn't the talkative type or maybe it was just her.

"You seem to be quite interested in my face," the man spoke suddenly, almost causing the strawberry blonde to halt in place and be defenseless to the merciless rain. "Is there something unusual about it?"

"Sorry," Heat flooded over Claire's face in tints of red as she kept at a steady pace beside him. She didn't realize that she was staring at him again. Why was she blushing? She gave a fleeting look, hoping that he didn't see her reaction. "It's just you look like someone I know, that's all."

"Oh?" The man shifted his attention to her, a playful smirk on his lips. "A lover, perhaps?"

She laughed, much loudly than she should have. Sephiroth, her lover? Like that'll ever happen knowing the kind of person he is! Hah! "And Hope isn't gay!" Her temporary companion must be full of himself if he thought his looks were that impressive.

"I beg your pardon?" He sounded confused, frowning.

She waved a hand, dismissing the assumption and her inside joke. "No, it's nothing like that. He and I are…" She paused, searching for the proper word to describe their relationship. It was far from and hardly near to how close they are. "Acquaintances. And I use that term lightly. A guy like him wouldn't look twice at a girl like me."

"Well, I assumed by the way you're blushing..." He stated a matter of fact sort of tone as his eyes gazed on the road ahead. His sense of humor must be dry if he thinks teasing like this while retaining this manner is amusing.

"Was not." She glared daggers at him. One of them should bound hitting him between the eyes or straight to his heart. He merely dodged them all with little effort.

"Or that lovely pendant you have there."

Her hand flew subconsciously at the lightning bolt pendant that slipped out of her scarf. She had kept it around her neck and underneath the article of clothing for no particular reason but it fell out when she had been walking. "You're awfully nosey." She accused, narrowing her eyes. There was no point to placing the pendant back in its hiding spot or it'll simply prove how defensive she is over it. Yes, Sephiroth had given this accessory but it was uneventful and merely pressed it in her hands without an explanation. She chose to wear it as a memento; it was far more than a bauble.

He shrugged in an apathetic way. "It's called observation and calling something when you see it."

She scoffed, finding herself annoyed with this man. Just who is he? "And for your information, anyone could have brought me this necklace, even myself. Not my lover." She clamped her hand over her mouth. Oops. She didn't mean to say the last sentence aloud.

"So you admit that you have a lover." His words ever so smug.

"He doesn't belong to anyone but himself." She flatly admitted in false haughtiness, shielding the hurt in those words. "He gets harder to understand every time I ran into him, he can be indifferent and other times, he lets me in and shuts me out. He's elusive as water," she lamented as her hand stretched out from under the umbrella to grasp at the freezing drops collecting on her palm and clasped her hand into a fist, the transparent liquid seeping through her fingers. "and just as cold." This was all in the past and honestly, she didn't understand why she was speaking of this present tense now.

She could no longer see this universally calm, collect, in control, arrogant man ever again. They simply lived in two different worlds and it would never work out. That was such of fate.

Sephiroth… She can see the resemblances in his and this stranger's appearances… She mistrusted the stranger initially but now, she feels at ease opening up to him like this. Why was she comfortable with _him_?

A pregnant silence rolled by between the two as they finally found the bus stop. There was a vacant stone bench under sheltered glass. The rain hasn't been pelting like it was earlier so it must be ending soon.

"Maybe he likes you." He shook the water out of his umbrella and placed it by him as he sat beside Claire. She pulled down the collar of the scarf lower and stared up at the stable glass panels collecting water, they were perfectly dry under here.

"He sure doesn't show it… What is affection in the male language?" She never considered Sephiroth as a love interest but it seems that she harbors feelings for him. Much more beyond a crush. It is complicated. _My love life is nonexistent at best._

"Maybe he doesn't know how.

"Guys can be mistrusting of others and if women get too close, they could lash out. But if you are patient, then they are yours forever." He let the word he uttered to hang a while before clearing his throat to recite verbatim. "'Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres.'"

"What are you, some kind of love guru or traveling poet?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. She wasn't familiar with what he just recited but it made the man sound like a scholar, just not as cryptic.

"You can say that." The man leaned forward, resting his forearms on his spread thighs in amusement. He off-handedly glanced at her direction. "You also… remind me of someone I know."

"Oh? A lover?" Lightning replied in a snarky manner, folding her arms over her chest.

The way that he looked at her dreamingly, his eyes full of tender passion, and that warm smile that spoke of fondness at the thought of his lover made her heart pound so dangerously within her rib cage and the faint heat return to her cheeks. Nobody has ever looked at her that way before with eyes brimmed with love. It was absolutely natural. Whoever his lover is, she must be really fortunate. She felt terrible for being sarcastic about it now.

_He was serious!_

Claire opened her mouth to apologize but he continued, rubbing the back of his neck as though he hasn't noticed anything unusual. "It was a long time ago and I wouldn't say that we were an item exactly. I'm not sure if we were even friends. She was everything I stood against for and I…"

"And you wish that you could see her again?" She suggested as he stopped in his thoughts for what seemed like a sensitive subject. She wondered what happened to the woman he was in love with. It was none of her business to divulge and pry any further. He didn't for her.

He bowed his head, closing his eyes in devoted remembrance. "Yeah." A loyal man in love and infatuated rather than distraught.

_He is exactly like him but in many other ways, so unlike him! He cannot be the same Sephiroth I know! _She inwardly sighed with relief and fought to remove the smile on her face.

"This is my bus." She stood up as the vehicle rolled to a stop. The rain has completely stopped. Rays of sunlight were beginning to shine above through the dark gray clouds.

He stood up as well but made no moves to follow her. "I hope you have a safe trip home."

"Aren't you getting on?" She implored, tilting her head in curiosity. He said that he was going to the same bus stop as her so that's why he offered sharing the umbrella with her. Could that be a lie now?

"I'm catching the next bus."

"I guess this is goodbye then." Unconvinced but shaking it off, she took a couple steps entering the bus, her hand on the sliding door as she turned around. Today, she gained a new perspective even if she'll never meet Sephiroth again, she doesn't regret meeting him. Never. "Don't lose hope. You'll meet her again someday." The man raised a fine brow and Claire clarified, positive that he felt the same way and whatever his situation is, should never leave things they are now and amend to have her back in his life. Do what she couldn't. "The person you want to see. I know it."

He smiled knowingly that emanated warmth and watched her depart.

She probably wouldn't meet this stranger again either, she never caught his name or told him hers. Relaxing in her seat, she thought, _It's probably not important._

As the bus drove off, he watched her silently as she no longer looked his way and leaned back. Despite that he was now alone, his words came out in a soft whisper meant for his ears alone and for him to indulge upon.

"I believe I just found her."


	16. Wash

**AN: I'm going to need more Sephight to keep me happy... Why is there a severe lack of? It's not fair! XD Here's a humor fic that would stand out than the angst, tragedy, ect. A fresh breath of air. Anyone getting tired of those? D: Hope no one seems too OOC!  
**

**Oh, oh, note I should point out in case nobody knows! Sephiroth's English voice actor, George Newbern, voices Superman from _Justice League_ and _Justice League Unlimited. _So it's ironic for Sephiroth to dress up as Superman's disguise when, ahem, he's evil... But it's a sexy look for him when he's wearing casual clothes... XD  
**

* * *

**Wash**

Upon learning on the discovery that Sephiroth washes his hair with an entire bottle of shampoo and conditioner that are scented by thirteen kinds of perfumes both provided by the Shinra Company in one standing, Lightning never failed to mention it on occasion, much to his chagrin.

_Are these products for men or for women?_

**SHINRA L'ORÉAL **

- Because you are worth it~

"As a 1st Class SOLDIER, only a 1st Class product can attend to my hair needs."

_Did that also include Angeal and Genesis?_

Lightning knew that on those bottles was a quote by the one and only Sephiroth. It is baffling that his likeness wasn't pasted on to these bottles as it does seem like he is Shinra's sole representative. Must be a good reason though, Silver Elite was already making a profit out of the posters, merchandise, and assumed autographs signed by their hero separate. Instead of only having a status of a revered elite soldier, he also has superstar celebrity patronage.

Seeing how the shelves were still stocked…

_Who else would buy these bottles besides him? They're so expensive!_

"Ah! No way!" As though on cue, a male voice gasped excitedly beside her. Zack Fair and his best friend Cloud Strife were studying at the massive shelves filled with the shampoo and conditioners. The dark haired, well-built SOLDIER member rubbed his cheek against one of the products with adulation. "This is the secret to becoming a hero like Sephiroth!"

His blond companion bobbed his head, convinced, his spikey locks jerking with him as a sheepish, innocent grin took place. "So...this is what a SOLDIER is like... I'll start using it too. Maybe I can become like him too..." He murmured to himself, reading the ingredients in the container as he ran his fingers through his hand in deep, incoherent thought.

A thought processed to Lightning's mind of those two fan boys actually using the product and coming out with long silver hair like Sephiroth, sparkling with exaggerated glitter raining down on them and prancing about with their hero. Ring around the rosy like children… She clamped a hand over her mouth and attempted not to burst out laughing. Note to Lightning's front desk never to wash her hair with one of his bottles by accident.

_No, bad Lightning, don't imagine them braiding each other's hair and slipping flower stems in them!_

But those two don't take any notice of the strawberry blonde beside them. They were too absorbed on choosing which of the perfumed scents they would have preferred. At another time, Zack wouldn't miss yet another opportunity to flirt with her or ask her out on a date once again, such as his reputation of being a ladies' man, despite her constant refusals. Or when Cloud is around, the duo would dub her 'Sephiroth's girlfriend' and chant 'Pouty', their token nickname for her.

After much prolonged debate on which bottles to buy as these two could only afford a bottle for themselves on their expenses and couldn't choose between Fresh Tonberry Shockwave or Fifty Shades of LOVELESS (Who came up with names like those in the first place?), the two boys decided to get both by pooling their gil together. They ran off, once again not noticing the woman. They're either giddy about their shampoo or they couldn't recognize a fellow soldier in civilian clothing.

_Idiots… _She thought mentally, amused how they would go far to dump their gil in the aisle and begin counting. Don't get her wrong, for some unexplainable reason she is fond of those two. As younger brothers or beguiling puppies even.

"What was that about?" Graceful footsteps approached her from behind. Lightning didn't have to turn her head to know who the speaker was.

"Oh, you know," she shrugged nonchalantly, unable to shield her teasing tone, shifting the grocery basket hanging off her arm. "Your official fan boys purchasing the same brand of shampoo and conditioner you use."

Sephiroth groaned, annoyance and disdain evident on his face. "I'm starting to see a pattern here…"

Her boyfriend, the esteemed and idolized general had been ever the popular man lately. His fan club pried into his personal life, his relationships, and his status as a 1st Class member. Recently, some Shinra employee as the rumors went, had rummaged into his trash and released proof that Sephiroth uses a certain brand of shampoo and conditioner exclusively made for him and he uses the entire bottle for every wash. The stalker's identity has never been revealed, but the damage was done. Now everyone wants to buy the exact products and ask a million questions that she never thought of about his luscious wintery hair.

She loves his hair too but not obsessed with it like his ever adoring public and he hardly ever lets her brush it (he was in tears when she was tackling his knots, thus creating more like how she hacks down weeds on the lawn). His hair is his temple and that's that.

Funny how nobody ever found out about Lightning's relationship to him, they assume he's single, especially when they went out together. Or the disguises…

Speaking of those, Sephiroth was also clad in civilian clothes just like his girlfriend so that he wouldn't be spotted out in his black from head-to-toe SOLDIER leather uniform. He was wearing casual attire consisting of a white dress shirt not fully buttoned up, dress shoes, dark trousers, a pair of black rimmed glasses, and wore his hair tied back. It wasn't much of a disguise with his trademark long silvery hair that he refuses to cut, dye, and wear colored contacts over his green eyes are present. Perhaps he was taking too much influence from Superman, hoping to make himself his own Clark Kent alias.

_"By day, he's 'Clark Kent' but by night, he's Sephiroth!"_

Lightning swerved to face her handsome, brooding significant other to chuckle in good humor but the corners of her lips fell. Her aqua colored eyes gave an icy stare at the basket in his hand. Or rather the contents inside. She swears that she loves this man with her life but sometimes she would love to—

_After we left separate ways for twenty minutes and you used up that time to stock up for your beauty regime. We have to get groceries too!_

"What?" The silver haired man inquired, cocking his head to the side. When it comes to receiving looks like those from her, it couldn't be a good sign. How could he not know where this was heading? He adjusted the glasses, glasses that he doesn't even need, to the bridge of his nose.

Lightning was inclined to laugh at first but instead she glared up at the general. Only she could get away with something like that, otherwise anyone else that does would not have the chance to regret it and their death wish was granted before it was signed.

"Sephiroth," she dove into his basket, placing a hand on her hip, and presented one of the bottles of Shirna L'Oréal before him as that's all there was in the basket. "How many days a week do you wash your hair?" Cruel, but true and satisfying to hit below the belt like that.

The Legendary SOLDIER's dark gaze was transfixed, his mouth creasing into a hard, thin line.


	17. Rain

**AN: Last chapter to my personal birthday presents to myself and to feed my starved mind for Sephight on August 16th lol I'm going to have to write more humor since that's taking well with reviewers. Too much angst, tragedy, yadda yadda. XD Oh, about the last chapter 'Wash', the mysterious stranger that Lightning was conversing with was actually Sephiroth. He was in disguise, able to transport to Light's world, but didn't choose to reveal himself to her until the time was right. Nice try with the Kadaj or Cid Raines guesses. XD  
**

* * *

**Rain**

_"I hate the rain."_

Rain is necessary for a couple main reasons.

_"It is bothersome. A hindrance."_

It provides moisture to the ground that gives life to fertile fields. Aside from the flowers that are grown, vegetation grows that feeds and sustains other life. Water, soil, and sunlight are necessaries. Life must flourish to survive in a never ending cycle.

_"It cannot be controlled."_

The other reason is that it washes away unsheltered by the pouring rain and wipes it off, giving it a clean slate and a fresh, earthly scent. It comes off as a promise to something new in its wake and leaves behind with a rainbow as a guarantee. There's something about it that…

_"It washes everything away."_

Perhaps the heavens above are also crying in harmony with the warrior goddess and sharing the equal amount of melancholy grief.

_"Leaving it bared. _

_Leaving it vulnerable._

_Raw."_

* * *

Looking up at the miserable sky from her kneeled position, the downpour fell down on her face, merging with the tear droplets that have been shed, smudges of blood, and stingingly licked wounds clean. The showers were warm to her bare skin, yet she shivered violently under the armor unknowingly. The water masked her expression well, her tear stricken cheeks and the tears that wouldn't cease from those empty cerulean eyes. She closed her eyes to bask in it.

_"Yet… It is also necessary. Even hoped for."_

She knew the rain could never wash away the gruesome sight before her nor the memory of what happened. It only washed away obsidian feathers and the spilled blood of Sephiroth, his corpse long gone cold and drenched.

_"And perhaps, that is all right."_


End file.
